To Remember
by Floor-Ninja
Summary: Some things are better left in the past. Others should be remembered.


**Author:** Floor  
 **Characters:** Deckerd, Gunmax and Yuuta. A touch of Deckerd/Gunmax.

* * *

 _How peculiar..._

There was a time when Deckerd believed the Motorcycle Detective held no kindness in his heart. Rude and impudent, he made his own rules. He had since learned that the opposite was true; Gunmax had a good soul beneath his rough exterior. But never had it been more evident than it was today.

Gunmax entered the Decker room with Yuuta riding in his palm. They often got along well, so the sight of the two of them laughing and smiling together wasn't exactly rare. What was strange however was that Gunmax had asked for express permission to spend the morning with the boy. It was late afternoon and they had just returned.

 _Very peculiar..._

Despite how much he really cared, Gunmax didn't usually go out of his way to keep others happy; there was much he considered more important than people's opinions of him. But this outing with Yuuta...

"Well, did you have fun, kid?" Gunmax asked their boss. He placed him down next to his desk overlooking the office and stood next to where Deckerd was seated.

Yuuta grinned from ear to ear. "I did. Thank you."

" **Hey,** you were good company. Don't sweat it!" The biker turned, "Oi, Dekkado. What's with the face?"

Deckerd realised both Yuuta and Gunmax were looking at him.

"Ah! Sorry. My mind was elsewhere." Deckerd flustered a bit, realising how odd he must have looked.

"Well get it together, then," Gunmax smirked, "I need to borrow you for a bit."

"What? Now?" Deckerd sat up straight, his optics filtering a blink. He looked to Yuuta for guidance.

The youngest Tomonaga gestured an 'okay'. "It's fine. Gunmax already discussed it with Saejima."

Deckerd looked back at Gunmax. _Just what is he up to...?_

The Motorcycle Detective gave a hearty laugh, "Relax, boyscout! It's perfectly legal."

The blue brave sighed. Maybe he was being paranoid. If Yuuta and Commissioner Saejima had approved it, it couldn't be all that bad. Right?

Deckerd stood from his desk, "As long as I'm back before dark. I have to drive Yuuta home."

" _Sheesh,_ I'm sure boss could get another ride, but if you insist." Gunmax shrugged and sauntered towards the door, then waited for Deckerd to follow. "Hurry up, then."

Deckerd farewelled his human companion and joined Gunmax. After a short stroll through the station, they made their way towards the exit. The green brave sat back on Gun Bike and waited for Deckerd to change form.

"Where are we going?" The Brave Detective asked once he had changed into his patrol car form.

His partner pulled out onto the street ahead. "You'll see."

Deckerd followed the other brave through the maze of city streets, his gaze flicking over the people nearby instinctively as if he were on duty. Occasionally it would return to the back of Gunmax, making sure he wasn't falling too far behind.

They pulled up at a canal that went under the road. Gunmax hopped off his bike, Deckerd coming to a stand beside him. They looked over the barrier.

"It was right here," Gunmax spoke, "A year ago."

"Huh?"

The green brave turned to Deckerd. "Where I first met you and the boss kid."

Deckerd suddenly recognised the significance of where they were. This was where he and Yuuta had been chasing the double-bot when Gunmax had shown up. The barrier had since been replaced. _Has it really been a whole year?_

"I got you this." Gunmax handed him a wooden object, "Didn't exactly have anything to wrap it in."

Deckerd turned the sizable gift over in his hands and looked at it. It was a framed photo of Yuuta, Gunmax and himself, large enough to fit on his desk in the Decker room. In small handwriting, he read the words 'Don't forget it' followed by the signatures of both Gunmax and Yuuta. The Motorcycle Detective had said those exact words the first time they had met.

"Gunmax..." Deckerd felt himself smile.

"It's not much but the kid thought you might like it." Gunmax flicked his hand dismissively, "You're welcome."

It may not have been much to some, but it meant a lot to Deckerd. Especially from someone like Gunmax who wasn't exactly known for giving gifts.

He leaned over and kissed Gunmax on the cheek.

Gunmax startled, his hand swiftly covering the cheek as soon as Deckerd moved away. Regaining composure, the biker cleared his vocals. "You're lucky I'm being nice today. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get away with that sort of behaviour."

Deckerd watched Gunmax quickly check to see if anyone had been watching. He seemed embarrassed. It was adorable.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Gunmax shooed him. _Definitely embarrassed._

Deckerd chuckled, placing the framed picture in his side storage, "I'll see you later, Gunmax. Thank you."

"Yeah... sure."

It may have just been his imagination, but Deckerd could swear he saw Gunmax smile.


End file.
